


I Like This Song

by grimReminder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, POV John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimReminder/pseuds/grimReminder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning fluffiness, yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like This Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [John-Crocker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=John-Crocker).



> A short drabble for Mary uwu

Light made its way into your room, seeping between the cracks in the blinds and under your closed door. You however, were unaware of this as you were fast asleep by Bro's side. Your legs lay tangled together under the thick sheets, bodies lightly pressed together. You could feel his chest slowly heaving up and down in a steady rhythm.

Suddenly there was movement beside you. The bed gave a low, creaking groan in protest as your other half scooted closer briefly to kiss your forehead. It gave another groan and his weight along with his furnace-like warmth moved away from you.

Your eyes began flickering open and your consciousness was slowly regained, you could faintly hear shuffling about the room. Turning to face your alarm clock, you gave a muffled groan while burying your face into your pillow. 7 am; why would he have been up this early? 

Shifting yet again, you reached out for your glasses, patting the cool surface of your bed-side table. Unable to find your glasses, you sat up in bed. A soft huff escaped your lips. Absently, you yawned and rubbed your tired eyes with balled fists, then extended your arms upwards in a stretch that made your joints pop.

"Mornin' sunshine." Bro's voice came from beside you, welcoming and soft despite his heavy Texan accent. You've noticed that he usually manages to hide his accent at all times, excepting the occasional slip. You don't mind though, you like his accent a lot. 

Pulling your fists away from your eyes, you squinted in an attempt to focus on the figure in front of you. 

He mumbled something incoherently before placing your glasses in your hands and as soon as you place them on the bridge of your nose, you're greeted by his warm smile.

The room was too dark to see much, apart from where the light had managed to tint the few objects it touched to a faint amber. Your room hadn't changed much since the game, posters still littered your walls and your chest still laid in the corner. But now, Bro's clothes littered the corners of the room and there were cables and robotics covering your desk. Although you couldn't mind less, since this was your room to share with him.

You slowly became aware of music playing and gave a lopsided smile, leaning forward to kiss his lips softly. 

He wrapped his arms around you in a welcoming embrace and you in response, draped your arms over his broad shoulders. You broke apart the kiss to rest your chin on his shoulder.

"I like this song." You mumbled quietly into the crook of his neck, a small smile had spread over your lips.


End file.
